Romances Don Sata, endiabladamente amorosos
by livi chan7
Summary: cuando el chef Daisuke Motomiya esta en las últimas y ya se cansó de buscar romance, un oportuno comercial podría cambiar las cosas... y su perfecto paquetito viene con un extraño aditamento... el diablo... Pésimo summary, solo pasen y lean. Yaoi, M por el mal lemon que incluye. (Fic para la Semana del Crack del Proyecto 1-8 / ONESHOT).


Romances Don Sata, endiabladamente amorosos.

_**Bueno, este es un desafío del foro 1-8, un Daishiro. Espero que les guste. Es un Daishiro, y es una historia medio loca. **_

_**Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia por otro lado, sí. Sin fines de lucro.**_

Es oficial: ¡Soy un caos!

Esas son las palabras que recita mi cabeza al entrar a mi apartamento en la zona céntrica de Tokio. Miro a mi alrededor y veo justo detrás de la entrada está el pequeño recibidor que lleva al único cuarto habitable y que mantengo bajo llave, si lo abro, lo llenaré de porquerías.

Miro con desgano mi habitación al pasar junto a él, es tan aburrido y lleno de ropa.

Esquivo la gran cantidad de cosas que hay tiradas en el pasillo. Al llegar a la sala, me encuentro con mi viejo balón de soccer. Lo miro con nostalgia y miles de memorias de mi niñez llegan a mi cabeza.

"¡debes hacer algo más que cocinar todo el tiempo!" Retumban esas palabras en mi cabeza una y otra vez, una vez más, una atinada frase que Miyako me propinó para rematar mi excelente estado de ánimo.

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador, tomé una limonada con más de tres días ahí dentro, y le di un sorbo que quemó mi garganta, no me importó, no tenía una gota de licor, odio su sabor.

Tomé el manual que Takeru había dejado sobre una pequeña mesa junto al sofá, sobre cómo conseguir pareja; llevaba ya tres semanas leyendo, estoy cansado de él así que lo tiré a la basura.

Prendí la tele estaba un comercial que me llamó la atención.

"_¿estás cansado de ser bateado? ¿Tienes peor suerte para el amor que un adolescente inadaptado? ¿Tu corazón cabe en un cenicero? ¿Eres tan forever alone que los otros forever alone se aburrieron de ti? ¿Tu trabajo como chef y tu mal sentido del humor además de tu color de piel y el hecho de que a la chica que te gusta le gusta un chico rubio y no tú que eres un sexy moreno te han convertido en un aprendiz de chef aburrido?_

_¿Estás cansado de gastar miles de dólares en canales para adultos por pasar un buen rato?_

_¡Pues es tu día de suerte! Yo te puedo ayudar_

_¡El amor tocará a tu puerta Y una sexy muchachota llegará a tu vida! Por un módico y sencillo contrato donde jurarás lealtad a Mesphistóteles por toda la eternidad y tu alma estará en juego. ¡No pierdes nada!_

_Sólo marca 001 81 Mephisto y yo personalmente atenderé tu llamada._

_¿Qué esperas pendejo? ¿Una invitación del gobierno? ¡Llama que se te acaba el tiempo! ¡Luego le encuentras coherencia al comercial! ¡EL amor de tu vida se escapa y tú ahí parado pensando si soy hombre o mujer!_

_Romances Don Sata, endiabladamente amorosos."_

La extrema incoherencia de una bella mujer rubia con cara de ángel y larga cabellera lacia con un cuerpo delgado en un traje sastre color gris masculino, morados orbes, gatunos cien por ciento y voz gruesa y masculina, era menos incoherente que el hecho de que había adivinado cada uno de mis pensamientos, es cómo si ese comercial fuera sólo para mí.

Tomo el teléfono y marco, sin pensar. Me contesta una voz delgada y femenina que me dice

"espera en la línea Motomiya, no cuelgues"

Mi sorpresa fue tanta que estoy aquí estupefacto. En seguida, tocaron a mi puerta. Contrariado sólo escucho el teléfono, la voz femenina habla otra vez

"¿qué no piensas contestar?"

-pe-pero...

"contesta, sin colgar el teléfono"

Pongo el aparato en la mesita sin colgarlo. Y abro la puerta

¡Es la rubia!

-No

-¿qué?- digo extrañado yo.

-No soy "la rubia" aunque soy un ser asexuado, me conduzco como varón porque me parece más cómodo. Hola mi nombre es Mephistóteles, Rey del infierno, dios supremo de la maldad y le sirvo al gran dios de la oscuridad, bla bla, bla. ¿Me vas a dejar entrar Daisuke-kun o me dejarás aquí afuera mientras te cuestionas como es que sé tu nombre?

-no, digo. Pase, pase... Mephistóteles... –estoy impresionado, lee mi mente como si fuera un libro abierto...

-sí, sí. Bien estoy aquí porque quieres contratar mis servicios. Quieres una novia. Bien, yo te puedo ayudar. Necesitas una _"servus daemon puer_" una "Dama de compañía" que esté dispuesta cumplir tus deseos, se enamorará de ti, conforme avance el tiempo.

-bueno, no lo sé...

-¡vamos! No pierdes nada. Tengo muchas chicas y necesitan convertirse en demonios adultos, y tú puedes ayudar a una de ellas.

Si firmas el contrato, automáticamente después de media hora se te enviará la persona más adecuada a tu modo de vida y a tus necesidades tanto emocionales como mentales. –Mueve su mano y una hoja de papel con letras grandes y perfectamente legibles aparece ante mí- lo único que tienes que hacer a cambio, es primero, cuidar de ella, y segundo adorarme y venerarme el resto de tu vida. Si no cumples una de estas dos, me comeré tu alma.

-¿Te _comerás _mi alma?

-sí, me la comeré. Literal, me la comeré.

-entonces ¿debo escupir frente a las iglesias? ¿Gritar viva Satán frente a un coro eclesiástico?

-no, no. Eso es para los ignorantes, en realidad él me dio el cargo de Dios de la maldad y eterno juez de las almas mortales que comenten pecados y estupideces... uuhh tienes mantequilla en este refrigerador... –dice de pronto abriendo mi aparato enfriador de alimentos y mirando su interior.

-¿él te dio el cargo? ¿En serio? –no puedo evitar pensar eso al verlo tomar todas las carnes y comerlas al mismo tiempo... estuvieran cocinadas o no...

-sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Oh, pececito... –dice a la vez que mira a mi pececito (V-pez) nadar en su pecera.

-¿Y si el mundo estalla o algo así?-me preocupa que el Diablo sea una criatura distraída con apariencia de niña... ¿cómo es que lograste convencer a Dios?

-en realidad es una historia graciosa...

_*Flashback innecesario que no es importante para la trama pero aun así existe (cualquier parecido con un montón de animes y doujinshis, e s pura coincidencia)*_

_Una hermosa niña (que es niño... otra vez es muy original y nada similar a otras historias en la historia de la vida), se acerca a Dios en lo alto del cielo para mirarlo en silencio por las subsecuentes 234 horas, hasta que el todopoderoso se cansa y le pregunta_

_-¿qué quieres Mephistóteles?_

_-¿puedo gobernar el infierno? Recién lo creaste, y necesita una persona que lo vigile... –con ilusión pregunta su jefe mientras pone cara de gatito castigado y le salen orejas y cola del mismo animal, sus ojos crecen (todavía más) y sus alitas y aureola brillan._

_-no, Le daré el cargo a alguien competente que no se distraiga con cualquier cosa que..._

_-¡Pajarito! ven, te voy a rostizar, ven pajarito –grita mientras persigue a la pequeña paloma blanca por todos los prados celestiales._

_-¿ves? Te distraes con todo... ¡Mephisto ven acá!_

_-ah sí, cierto. Perdón. Pero por favor yo puedo ser muy responsable, lo prometo ¿sí? Por favor..._

_-no_

_-¿por favor?_

_-no_

_-¿por favor?_

_El ser creador de la vida como la conocemos se retira de su lugar de descanso y se dispone a seguir con sus labores de Dios... él seguía ahí._

_-no_

_-¿por favor?_

_Pasan dos meses, y Mephisto no ha dejado de insistir en ningún momento..._

_-¿Por favor?_

_-no_

_-¿por favor?_

_-no_

_-¿por favor?_

_-que no._

_Cinco minutos después..._

_-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor..._

_((Like si tampoco leíste todos los "por favor"... ah, no, eso no va aquí... cofcofcomplejodefacebookcofcof))_

_-¡Ay, está bien! –dijo el Mandamás por fin harto._

_-¡Sí! –Dijo el niño y corrió desnudo por todo el paraíso... -¡Me la sudas Perra! –le gritó a los arcángeles ((en concreto a San Miguel)) y se puso a celebrar meneando sus desnudas caderas de uke de adelante hacia atrás, mientras con las manos hacia un ademán alusivo al acto y acción del coito..._

_*Fin (por fin) de el flashback estúpido e innecesario*_

- Y así fue como me convertí en el Diablo... –dice con orgullo llevando sus manos a su cintura, alzando la cabeza y mirando alto hacia el horizonte.

-este... no creo que eso sea mucho motivo de orgullo... –es oficial, estoy asustado... si así es él... ¿cómo será el infierno?

-bueno, vas a firmar, o no... –dijo ya impaciente el bello ser infernal. Creo que soy muy indeciso.

Miro por un momento el papel, y recuerdo cuan bello es ser libre del alma... pero en el planeta Marte, así que tomo el bolígrafo infernal (inserte aquí su bolígrafo infernal favorito) y pongo mi nombre en el contrato. Es oficial, soy una perra del Diablo... literal.

-¡bien! Bueno, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo. ¡Disfruta a tu chica! –dice con un cierto dejo de burla en la voz y se va en una cortina de fuego. Quedo pasmado, sinceramente fue impresionante...

Miré el reloj impactado: eran las 16:30. Y mi alma palpitó con fuerza mientras una llamada me cortó el aliento.

Me dirigí a contestar y entonces recordé que yo había dejado el teléfono descolgado, pero ahora estaba colgado. Mientras mi asombro no reducía tomé el auricular. Era Takeru.

-_Daisuke-kun, sólo quiero decirte que lamento que nuestra amistad se vea mermada por una chica, una chica como Hikari-chan que es como una hermana para mí, pero que tú no lo ves así. Ella e dijo hoy que estaba embarazada, su novio era un tal Ryo. Y yo sentí mi corazón brincar de alegría, no sólo por su nueva maternidad, sino porque ahora soy libre. Libre para que tú te enteres de algo. Estoy muy enamorado de ti. Y lloro cada noche al saber que yo no soy más que un intruso para ti. _

_No quiero que me respondas nada, solo pido que no me cuelgues. Tengo que sacarme esto del pecho. Amo todo de ti, TODO. Y quiero que sepas también, que no soy un homosexual sano, es más, ni siquiera me interesan otras personas, sólo tú. Me masturbo todas las noches pensando en tu sonrisa y en cada centímetro de esa bronceada pasión que adorna tu piel. TE AMO, TE DESEO, pero te respeto, y sé que nunca habrá nada entre nosotros. Solo espero que nunca dejemos de ser amigos, pues ante todo, yo estoy siempre ahí para ti._ –Y entonces colgó el teléfono.

Mi sorpresa era tal que mi primer impulso fue marcar un número de teléfono que tenía en automático en mi mente: el de Taichi-san.

-ah, ah... bu-bueno... –decía con voz entre cortada por respiración agitada, y que trataba por todos los medios disimular.

-¿Taichi -san? ¿Todo bien? –quise pretender que no parecía que tenía sexo salvaje mientras contestaba el teléfono.

-Ta...ta...di-digo, Daisuke-kun, todo bien... ¡Ah! Tai...Digo... Daijobu desu... todo bien...mmmm... (No tan... Rápido, espérate) –se oyó un susurro- y soy Yamato... oh...mmmm...

-bu-bueno, si estás ocupado, llamo después –dije asustado o más bien incómodo.

-¡Bien! Perfecto... *Clack* -colgó sin más... como nunca lo hace... era evidente... y no que estuviera follando... SE LO ESTABAN FOLLANDO A ÉL. Y supuse quien era el culpable... lo cual me perturbo (O_O)

Miré el reloj: 16:40 aun quedaban 20 minutos... iba a ser una larga espera de noticias impactantes revolviendo mi cabeza... y todo en menos de una hora...

*EN EL INFIERNO (LIVI-CHAN'S POV)*

-aah... Qué guapo estoy... –decía la sensual voz del juez de las almas corruptas mientras peinaba con afán su sedosa cabellera rubia.- si pudiera casarme conmigo... no lo haría, es enfermo hasta para mí...

Mientras tanto, su secretaria lo miraba preguntándose si algún día habría neuronas en ese cerebro inmortal. Miró el reloj de la tierra: las 17:50 y el pedido de Daisuke no había llegado.

-oiga, jefe, jefe ¡Jefe!

-¿eh? ¿Sí? ¿Mande?

-no le ha mandado su pedido a Daisuke-kun, ¡ya pasó más de una hora! –dijo la mujer infernal

-¡Ah, de veras! Lo había olvidado...déjame sacar la ruleta seleccionadora.

-¿ni siquiera había sacado la ruleta seleccionadora? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo? –la mujer estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-comiendo mi pescado, desde luego ¿qué otra cosa? –aquella naturalidad en sus preguntas hacían que ella se cuestionara en serio todos los días, porqué era el Diablo.- pero está bien, déjame sacar la ruleta. –acto seguido, chasqueó sus dedos y salió de la nada una ruleta enorme con una carita de demonio en cada una de sus secciones, todas de diferentes colores, tenían la cara y le nombre del demonio/a en cuestión.

Tiró de la ruleta y ésta comenzó a girar brillando con focos de colores. La secretaria se preguntaba si en verdad eso era necesario, Mephisto por su parte entonaba una cancioncilla de concurso mientras esperaba el resultado... y esperó... y esperó durante largos cinco segundos, pero la enorme ruleta no se detenía; entonces lo supo: al carajo con el método sabio y racional (¿?) era hora de confiar en sus instintos.

Bajó hasta las catacumbas (¿?) donde vivían sus sirvientes más fieles y queridos, demonios novatos privilegiados, y seres de su completa confianza (¡ ¿?!) y se posó frente a una de tantas celdas.

-hola chicos ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó a un viejo demonio que tenía cara de molestia.

-es inútil Memphis, él no es malvado, ni pervertido, ni cruel. Es dulce lindo, amable, inocente y bondadoso... no es un demonio, es... es...

-¡No lo digas!

- ¡Un Ángel!

-¡Agh! ¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! -no le agradaba la idea de que uno de sus demonios con mayor potencial y posible sucesor suyo, fuera tan angelical, no era justo... aunque él mismo fuera un ángel...

-además de que tiene una curiosidad inmensa por todo lo que lo rodea. ¡Todo lo quiere saber! ¡Es desesperante!

-está decidido, me pongo a entrenarlo en este momento. –dijo muy decidido el mandatario infernal y se aproximó al interior de la celda, una blanca figura se vislumbraba al fondo, cuya piel blanca iluminaba la oscuridad del lugar. Tenía un par de ojos negros profundos peor brillantes y llenos de vida, una roja cabellera encendida e intensa. Su cuerpo era delgado y aparentaba unos 14 años. Tomó al demonito entre sus fuertes brazos y lo posó sobre su hombro, llevándolo como costal o paquete de carga, el jovencito no objetó.

Don Sata salió de la zona "privilegiada" y se dirigió a su oficina, allí estaba su secretaria.

-y bien ¿lo trajo? –dijo sin mirarlo mientras escribía en su computadora

-¿traer qué? –preguntó despistado el tipo.

-pues a la persona que- se detuvo al voltear su cara y mirar al dulce niño con cuernitos pequeños y cola de demonio del color de su cabello. –a si lo trajo. Bien, en seguida lo envío.

La chica tomó al jovencito, lo envolvió en un listón rojo, lo colocó en una caja de cartón, después de explicarle lo que tenía que hacer, lo envió por correo literalmente. Mephistóteles vio todo confundido, entonces volteó a ver la ruleta: tenía el rostro y nombre del pequeño demonio pelirrojo: Koushiro era el elegido.

-vaya, que interesante casualidad... ya se me había olvidado... bien ¡Ahora es su problema! –y dicho esto se sentó en un diván y durmió...

*en Tokio (end of Livi-chan's pov)*

Después de una hora con veinte minutos de espera que fue larga y desesperante, por fin llegó mi chica. Estoy frente a la caja, temblando y esperando poder terminar de quitarle toda la cinta adhesiva que le pusieron a la caja.

Después de una lucha con dicha caja abro la tapa de la caja. Es una chica de cabello corto y pelirrojo muy delgada... voltea su adormilada carita hacia mi persona, es muy hermosa su carita y me cautivo solo verla allí acostada en posición fetal. Tiene cuernitos y cola, esta toda envuelta en una cinta roja. Me sonríe, y yo a ella... ahora que se pone de pie y...

¡ES UN CHICO!

-¡AAAHHH! Pe—pero ¿qué demonios? Eres un chico... ¡un chico!

-¡lo siento! No era mi intención serlo amo. –su dulce rostro se entristece y sus ojos me miran angustiado. Y simplemente no puedo lastimarlo –si quiere, me corto el...

-¡No! No, claro que no... Mira, estás bien... eres un chico lindo... –no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo.

-¿en serio? ¡Si! ¡Daisuke-sama en toda su belleza y misericordia cree que soy lindo! Eso es bueno, porque yo creo que eres muy guapo –me dijo con toda naturalidad y se sentó en la caja. Decidí cargarlo y llevarlo al sillón. Su tersa piel me produce sensaciones que no entiendo, bueno si las entiendo, pero no quiero aceptarlo.

-Bueno, bueno, no traes nada puesto... y ese listón no alcanza a cubrir por completo tú...

-¿pene? Sí, pero yo nunca cubro mi pene. Claro que ahora te pertenece. –su naturalidad y tono inocente, me estremecen por completo.

-ah, que bien. ¿MIO? ¿A qué te refieres? –tal vez me arrepienta de mi pregunta.

-pues que en el momento que quieras puedes tomarlo y hacer con él lo que quieras, también con mi ano, son tuyos todos mis componentes. –acto seguido, comenzó a saltar y miré su miembro contonearse al son de sus saltos, es hermoso... (¡Qué estoy diciendo!).

-espera, te quitaré el listón, deja de moverte...

Comienzo a desatar el listón de satín rojo y descubro que entre más descubierta está su piel, más me hechizo de ella. Al llegar a su genitales, tal es la ansiedad que siento por el contacto por su endemoniada pero bendecida piel, que no puedo... su pene, no es tan pequeño, descansa inocentemente y yo comienzo a tocarlo, a estimularlo, me fascina su tacto, él está gimiendo bajito, entre más gime, más quiero tocarlo.

Ahora está erecto, su pene es más delicioso a la vista que las más erótica de las chicas de playboy... no puedo pensar más lo meto a mi boca y juego con usando mi lengua en su sensible glande rosita. Él me mira excitado, pero no entiende lo que pasa, es la primera vez que le tocan su pene, lo sé por sus espasmos.

Me abrazo a su cadera y comienzo a entrar y salir con más velocidad, meto un dedo en su boquita, y con saliva en él, comienzo a acariciar lentamente su entrada, poco a poco meto mi dedo, y le gusta, en todo momento, no se queja de dolor.

-ah... ah... más... eso... se siente muy... muy rico... –me dice despacito- ¿qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué lo siento? ¿Eso es lo que me dijeron que harías con mi ano? Ah... me gusta...

Comienzo a besar su vientre, con pene aun erecto, ya comienza a salir líquido pre seminal. Beso su abdomen y lo lamo lentamente, acariciándolo al mismo tiempo, llego a su pecho, lamo y mordisqueo un pezón mientras juego y aprieto el otro con mi mano. Ahora es a su cuello, y sabe delicioso. Se estremece por completo, gimiendo mi nombre. Me acaricio sin quitarme el pantalón, o exponer mi miembro ante él, él ni siquiera se da cuenta, no sabe lo que pasa, sólo sabe que le gusta.

Llego a sus labios, los miro por un momento: rosados y excitados gimiendo, carnosos y pequeños, lo beso delicadamente, pero él quiere más, comienzo a besarlo con pasión, mordiendo su labio inferior de vez en cuando. Pero mi pene necesita atención, lo suelto para pedirle que me haga una felación, pero en seguida lo beso otra vez, es como un vicio que no puedo dejar.

Sin dejar de besarlo, comienzo a masturbarlo muy rápido, y él gime peor yo lo callo con mi boca, no puedo parar. Su respiración se agita mucho, miro de reojo su cuerpo, sus erectos pezones y su cola demoniaca que está tensa sin moverse, me encanta, me fascina.

-aaahhh... aaaahhh... ¡AAAHHH! Daisuke-sama! Daisuke...samaa! –dice viniéndose en mi mano y gimiendo casi dentro de mi boca, pues me detuve para oírlo gemir.

No me detengo aun, lo cargo y me dirijo a mi cama con él en brazos, sin dejar de besarlo, sin creerlo, no me he tropezado con nada. Una vez allí, lo recuesto sobre la cama y lo beso apasionadamente. Meto dos dedos en su entrada sin preguntar, pero sigue si dolerle, no me importa en este momento. Como puedo me deshago de mi ropa, él disfruta lo que ve, se nota.

*Koushiro's pov*

-Daisuke-sama me lleva a su cama después de hacerme sentir tan bien hace un momento. No ha dejado de besarme, amo que lo haga, disfruto ver tan cerca su rostro todo rojito cada vez que me mira. No sé porqué, peor vuelve a meter su dedos en mi ano, me gusta como lo hace, se siente rico que los meta y los saque, entonces comienza a quitarse la ropa, ahora está como siempre ando yo.

Su cuerpo es musculoso como le de Memphis-chan, y es muy guapo, su rostro es dulce y lleno de amor. Su piel morena, me encanta y me llena de emoción ¡el pene de él es el triple que el mío! Eso es sorprendente, ni el de Memphis-chan es tan grande...

-ahora voy a introducir esto dentro de ti. Tal vez te duela, de hecho te va a doler, peor después te va a gustar, te lo prometo. –dice eso, pero antes de meterlo juego con su lengua en mi ano, y se siente súper rico, mi pene se puso de pie otra vez.

-Aah...Ahh... que rico... –no puedo evitar hablar cada vez que su lengua toca mi entrada, y a él parece no molestarle, así que puedo continuar. Entonces, mete tres dedos en vez de dos, y se siente el triple de bien, me encanta como entran y salen sus dedos, y no sé porqué.

Entonces, mete su pene, no me dolió ni u poco, y creo que se lo voy a hacer saber para que no se preocupe.

-aahh... qué bien... eso se sintió muy bien... –digo con mi cara toda roja y el sonría y parece sorprendido. Es tan guapo. –sigue, por favor. Quiero que te muevas...

-aah... si... estás muy estrecho... es difícil... no te dolió nada ¿eh?, bueno, no eres un ser humano después de todo –dice él con dificultad, creo que igual que yo, no puede respirar bien, pero me gusta esa sensación.

Él comienza a entrar y salir poco a poco y me está volviendo loco. Pero sus caderas toman ritmo de pronto, y mi cuerpo baila a su ritmo. Es tan bello, me mira y me besa, me dice lo hermoso que soy, y me halaga viniendo de un hombre adulto tan guapo como él.

Su cuerpo, se mimetiza con el mío, aunque el de él es grande, y el mío pequeño. Me aferro a su espalda, ya no me puedo sostener solito.

*end Koushiro's pov*

Es exquisito, su entrada estrecha, me abraza el pene con sus paredes anales, es delicioso. Su rostro sonrojado, la fragilidad de su apariencia, su blanca piel, sus ojos intensos que me miran y se cierran, encajo perfecto en su interior, su profundo interior. Entro y salgo con rapidez, se acaban las palabras, los gemidos son cortos y llenos de expresión. Estoy vuelto loco, no puedo parar, todo mi cuerpo se invade con esta sensación, y no puedo más, me corro dentro de él.

Retiro mi pene y contemplo la escena: un hermoso niño pelirrojo con una belleza que aunque infernal yo diría angelical, excitado y cansado lleno de semen mío y suyo el cual sale por su entrada con las piernas a la altura de la cabeza dejando su intimidad al descubierto ante mis ojos, y sólo para ellos. Me mira lleno de amor y cierra los ojos, mientras se mueve sensualmente. Se incorpora y besa mi pecho. Poco a poco recorriéndome hasta llegar a mi miembro, ya exhausto. Lo besa con dulzura y cae víctima de los brazos de Morfeo.

...

Al llegar la mañana me despierto, él está a mi lado. Su cara de inocencia mientras sonríe y abraza la almohada, me hace sentir como un pervertido total al recordar cómo es que la pasamos en la noche. Es mejor meterme a la ducha y pensar con claridad.

El agua tibia cae sobre mi cuerpo lavando con él los rastros de su sudor y saliva; no puedo sacar de mi mente su rostro dulce confundido por lo que pasaba, pero aún así dejándose invadir por sus instintos. Tampoco he de olvidar el hecho de que la sodomización no le duele, eso me intriga mucho, y me pregunto si el cuerpo de un demonio está diseñado para la intromisión de un miembro, o sólo es él... o tal si le dolió y no quiso que me diera cuenta.

Restriego mi cuerpo con el jabón con la esperanza de olvidar aquello, pero me es imposible, me he enamorado del niño, lo sé. Es la misma tonta sensación que sentí con la hermana menor de Taichi-san... y me pregunto si el último creyó mi historia del trato con el diablo.

Se escucha el timbre de la puerta, y me apresuro a enjuagar mi cuerpo, ponerme la toalla y salir a atender, mi cabello está todo mojado y es un desastre, pero qué se le puede hacer.

Din don, Din don, Din don...-se oye con insistencia, ahora sé que se trata de un amigo... seguramente Taichi-san.

-¡Ya oí, ya oí! Ya voy... –digo antes de abrir la puerta con desgano.

-mmmm... deliciosa imagen matutina. Luces súper sensual con esa toalla diminuta que presume todos tus talentos corporales. –me dice Yamato con malicia.

- qué lindo eres Daisuke, en serio. –Dice Taichi-san entrando después de Yamato-san, disfrutando verme en paños menores.-vinimos porque queremos conocer a tu chica endemoniada.

-bien, se llevarán una sorpresa, el diablo no me mandó una chica, sino un chico.

-¿qué? pero ¿por qué? -me preguntan confundidos mientras Yamato-san le sirve un vaso con refresco de cola en su interior.

-si, es verdad. Si no me creen, miren ustedes mismos.

Los dos mayores se asomaron y vieron al niño durmiendo felizmente en la cama. Acto se guido se asombran, no esperaban que fuera verdad. Taichi se acercó a él, y tocó sus cuernitos y colita de demonio. No pudo evitar notar que estaba desnudo y que había rastros de semen seco en su cuerpo.

-vaya, no perdimos el tiempo ¿eh? No creí que serías capaz de...

-¡Cállate! Taichi-san no digas nada... no pasó nada...

-buenos días... amo Daisuke, tienes visitas. Hola, soy Koushiro y soy el nuevo sirviente eterno fiel e incondicional de Daisuke-sama.

-hola, eres adorable –exclama Yamato-san con ternura mirándolo y acariciando su cabeza afablemente.

-si, lo eres. Oye anoche Daisuke te mostró todo su cariño ¿verdad? –señalo con ponzoña y veneno en la lengua Taichi-san.

-¡Sí! Él me mostró algo delicioso en su cuerpo mientras me besaba y me abrazaba, fue muy amable por hacerme sentir tan bien el primer día... –contestó inocentemente el dulce niño.

-¡ay! Ya no necesario que digas más ¡por favor! –exclamo desesperado y nervioso, Yamato-san y Taichi-san me miran divertidos.

El líder mayor se limita reírse, mientras Yamato-san sacaba ropa de mi armario, la cortaba, amarraba y estiraba. Lo veo hacer eso y no me importa. Le pone la ropa a mi Kou-chan y la verdad, se ve lindísimo con ella.

*2 horas después*

La sala es una convención de personas que llegaron a conocer al nuevo miembro del grupo, pues ya fue adoptado por el cuarteto femenino-fujoshi y un fudanshi del grupo. Me sorprendió ver a Takeru también, está en un estado de calma que me desconcierta, abrazando y cargando a Koushiro sin soltarlo junto con las chicas.

-es muy bueno que ahora tengas compañía, es divino ¡Realmente divino! –exclama Miyako emocionada. Ken mientras tanto la mira como si estuviera loquita y después la besa, por poco vomito ahí mismo.

-bueno, no me lo esperaba, verte al lado de un jovencito... y además es un demonio. ¿Seguro que es de fiar? Jyou-sempai parece dudoso por sus cuernos y cola de demonio.

-si, claro que sí, es lo más lindo que me ha pasado –y ahora estoy hablando como enamorado... oficialmente, ya me jodí.

Me levanto temprano, la escuela de gastronomía reclama su momento en mi vida. El cielo azul cala sobre mis ojos y miro aturdido a esos rayos de sol molestos que me despierta. Al mirar a mí alrededor, miro el orden y limpieza de todo. No me lo creo.

Camino por el pasillo y no hay trastos y cachivaches tirados en el pasillo. Huele a canela. Y entonces veo a Kou-chan con un mandil, cocinando usando sus alitas que normalmente no se ven, par acceder a la estufa con facilidad. Y la escoba está barriendo sola. Topa con mis pies varias veces, hasta que comprendo que debo quitarme para que siga barriendo. Entonces la silla me sienta en ella y el primer plato se posa sobre la mesa. Rollos de canela como entrada.

-el cuarto estaba desordenado, y la casa entera también, no puedo permitir que mi amo viva así, es mi deber que tú seas feliz, y no quiero otra cosa en el mundo... –lo acerco hacia mí, lo contemplo un momento, y lo beso en la boca, esa boca suya me gusta mucho.

Falta no hace decir que lo hicimos en la mesa. Ahora que llegué a la escuela, es cuando me doy cuenta que no le advertí nada sobre salir a la calle... entro en pánico ¡¿Y si se pierde?!

*Koushiro's pov*

Mi adorado amo se fue, y me dejó aquí... y no puedo evitar notar que tiene una puerta cerrada, quito el candado con mi col ay entro en la habitación. Es un cuarto completo lleno de cosas extrañas. Sobre el buró miro algo que me parece peculiar, es un pene de plástico con tres tonos de rosita, el de hasta arriba es un rosita transparente. ¡Es tan bonito!

Entonces me percato de que tiene un botón. Soy muy curioso, así que me pregunto para qué será. Lo oprimo y el pene rosado comienza a vibrar. ¡Qué divertido!

Encuentro otro juguetito que vibra, y tiene forma de anillo. Es divertido verla vibrar. Hay un objeto con forma de punta de flecha redonda, que tiene un material suavecito al tacto, y no entiendo para que sirva... y entonces encuentro estas revistas.

Hay chicas desnudas, metiéndose en sus cositas de chicas objetos como los que están en el cuarto. Penes de plástico, de metal y unos que parece que mueven la cabeza. Parece gustarles mucho. Hay un par de chicas que se ve muy felices, una de ellas trae un calzón morado, que tiene un pene morado... ¿es de mentirita ese pene? Las niñas no tiene pene, así que creo que sí.

Entonces encuentro a una que trae en su ano un flechita como la que estoy jugando con mis manos justo ahorita. ¡Ahora entiendo! Va en el ano. Me da tanta curiosidad saber porqué se la ponen ahí.

Me pongo de cuclillas meto la flechita azul en mi ano, poco a poquito... pero no entra bien, entonces recordé que mi amo me mojó el ano cuando metió su pene, así que creo que debo mojar la flecha. La mojo varias veces y entonces sigo... me gusta lo que siento... se siente muy rico.

Tomo el pene rosita, y lo enciendo. Lo lamo antes y saco la flecha. Se siente... ¡se siente tan bien! No puedo sacarlo y las sensaciones me tiraron por completo al piso. No soy capaz de moverme hasta que me vengo...

Entonces veo el armario.

Adentro hay vestidos lindos y pequeñitos. Encuentro un juego de calzoncito con cola esponjosa de color morado clarito (lila, sí no es morado, pero se supone que es un demonito, déjenlo ser). Hay uno de esos sujetadores para las boobies de las chicas del mismo color y lleno de piedritas, y es muy pequeñito, no pareciera que fuera tan para boobies... tal vez para las de una niña... ¡y unas orejas de conejo!

*end Koushiro's pov*

Takeru me agarró desprevenido al salir de la escuela y me metió en su auto nuevo, me besó, me acarició. No pude resistirme cuando empezó a frotar mi miembro con su mano. Me dejé hacer por él. Ahora esto medio desnudo en su auto con el trasero mirando su rostro y él me penetra como si no hubiese un mañana. Pero me gustó.

Me mira feliz, me dice cuán hermoso soy para él, es más guapo que yo... pero no importa. Me lleva a casa y en el transcurso me comenta que adora que Kou-chan sea mi amante... y que espera me deje hacer un trío con él y mi Kou algún día.

¿Un trío? ¡No! No quiero que nadie lo toque. Él es sólo mío. Y lo amo demasiado. No puede tocarlo.

Al llegar al edificio me bajo de su auto, él me mira con picardía y me promete que se repetirá... no es que yo quiera que eso pase.

Ahí está él, en el cuarto prohibido con un sexy traje de conejita y un vibrador en el culo. Se ve tan delicioso, tan hermoso... pero me sobresalta que encontrara mi cuartito me da miedo porque es inocente.

-me veo lindo ¿no? –me pregunta parando el trasero que aun tiene el vibrador en él y el calzón de conejito removido a un lado pero aun puesto.- mira el pene rosita es muy lindo y creativo. Me pregunto si existe uno de color morado... ¿esto lo usas tú Daisuke-sama?

No sé qué responder. Lo cierto es que soy muy fetichista, y que esas cosas me han divertido con alguna que otra ramera antes. Pero esto no es así, y él está usando esos objetos contaminados. No quiero, él es puro, estas cosas están sucias.

-no deberías usar estas cosas. Eres muy lindo para ello. Pero te ves hermoso –le saco el vibrador y parece refunfuñar.- ¿quieres usar esto todavía?

-no me he venido aun. Quiero venirme pero si tú no quieres...

Lo beso y acaricio, meto mi dedo: solo yo puedo meter mis manos y entonces descubro mi falo y lo siento sobre él.

Su delgado y apretado cuerpo es más placentero que nada en este mundo. Y sus besos son mejores que los de todo el mundo. Pero no es sólo sexo lo que me enloquece de él.

Termino dentro de él y parece hacerlo feliz. Lo visto decentemente y salimos a comer algo. Quiero que conozca la ciudad.

Fue divino.

Cada cosa que ve, le asombra y al llegar a una tienda de televisiones, saltó de alegría.

Una señora le regaló un helado. Le agradó su "disfraz de diablito". Y ahora en la feria, sobre la rueda de la fortuna, lo miro maravillado mientras observa la ciudad.

-¡todas las casas son tan pequeñitas! –exclama alegre. Me abraza.- ¡gracias por permitirme disfrutar! No sabía que tenía derecho de salir a pasear contigo. ¡Amo las ferias!

Sus palabras me conmueven. ¿Qué clase de cosas habrá vivido allá abajo?

Mi mundo es color de rosa... y ya dos o tres personas me han mirado raro porque Kou-chan no deja de decirme que soy su amo, y que me ama, pero no me importa, nada de lo que digan me importa.

...

Al terminar el día regresamos a casa, me alegra ver que él fue feliz jugando en la feria todo el día, y que los eventos que han ocurrido algo fuerte, no han mermado su inocencia.

-no entres al cuarto de ahí otra vez, ¿entendiste? –le digo mientras él, se talla sus ojos con mucho sueño.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo acuesto. Él se duerme muy pronto...

Se oye el teléfono.

-¿bueno? –digo alzando el auricular.

-¿qué onda? ¿Cómo está mi Koushiro? ¿Estás cuidando bien de él? Recuerda que si él sufre, o si algo le pasa, el único perjudicado eres tú.

-¿Mephistóteles? No te preocupes, estoy cuidando bien de él, te lo juro.

-Bien, más vale que sea así. Ah, espero que no le hayas quitado la virginidad sólo al verlo por primera vez ¿eh?

-¿Vi-Virginidad? N-no, claro que no. ¿Por qué? –bien estoy preocupado.

-porque si es así, lamento decirte que estás pervirtiéndolo antes de tiempo, y entonces te lo voy a quitar. Es bueno que sepas que yo sé por medio del aura si alguien es virgen o no, y cuando vaya a tu casa veré el aura de Kou...

-espera ¿Qué? ¿El aura? ¡No puede ser! –dije yo de forma obvia, delatándome.

-aah...¿ así que sí pasó algo verdad?

-¡NO! ¡Te prometo que no! -no sé si esté bien o sirva de algo mentirle al Diablo...

-bueno, te creo. Nos veremos. Buenas noches.

Vaya, eso ha estado cerca... vaya... escucho la puerta. Me acerco a abrirla.

-¿si diga? ¡Mephistóteles! –Digo sobresaltado- ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

-... no lo sé... te lo prometo... qué curioso que esa puerta me haya traído hasta aquí... –dice al tiempo que pasa al interior, y abre la puerta de mi cuarto "de huéspedes"... y no quiero que lo haga- vaya travieso... ¡uuuy brilla!

Lo veo distraerse con un estúpido dildo con foquitos... no sé porqué lo tengo...

-bueno, déjame ver a Koushiro... ¡ay, míralo! Es tan dulce...

Mis rodillas tiemblan... es cuestión de segundos...

Su mirada cambia. Su expresión es seria, creo que estoy frito. Voltea su acara hacia mí, y sus ojos s tornan de un violeta intenso, su piel palidece y acentúa su dura expresión corporal, no luce dulce femenino como antes... sus ojos dan mucho miedo.

Mi corazón se llena de angustia, él sigue mis movimientos oscilantes por la habitación, tratando de acercarme a él. Tengo miedo. No quiero que me lo quiten.

-así que creíste que podrías engañarme... ¿A mí? ¡¿El poderoso Mephistóteles?! ¡Ahora recibe tu castigo!

¡JA, JA, JA!

TODO SE LLENA DE HUMO, mi mente entra en pánico. Es el fin ¡Se llevan a mi niño!

-no, perdóname ¡por favor! ¡No te lo lleves! Él es todo para mí, me ha llenado de felicidad en sólo tres días. No imagino mi vida sin él ¡por favor!

-¡No me importa! Recibirás tu castigo!

Extiende los brazos, truenos salen de sus dedos y se llena todo de calor. Al fondo, gritos de desesperación salen y me llenan de pánico, estoy muerto...

Entonces, un traje de bailarina de ballet, con un tutú rosado y una corona con brillantes, aparece en mi cuerpo. Acto seguido, aparezco en una reunión privada en casa de mis padres, con muchas personas a mi alrededor.

Su silueta, invisible a la vista de todos. Me dice:

-este es tu castigo por hacer que Koushiro coma mucho azúcar! Te dije que lo cuidaras! La azúcar lo embriaga y generalmente se queda dormido por una semana. Al despertar estará muy hiperactivo ¡si vuelves a fallar el castigo será peor! Ahora enfréntate a la humillación pública! JA JA, ERES UN PERDEDOR! JA JA!

Y el diablo se esfumó haciéndome pasar una noche humillante... después todos los borrachos de la fiesta, se vistieron de mujeres y se tomaron fotos... fue tan extraño...

Al llegar a casa, encuentro a Mephisto sentado en el sofá viendo la tele, me saluda, me dice que me siente, me da el control remoto. Y me dice:

-me da gusto que no lo pervirtieras. Tienes otra oportunidad, Davis.

Es curioso, hace mucho que nadie me llama así. Se abre una puerta rosita...

-Memphis! Ven acá... hay una grasa pegada en el sartén y no se quitará sola! –una voz femenina que se oye molesta...

-si, ya voy querida! Mi mujer, disculpa, tu entiendes... me matará si no voy. Adiós, vendré a verlos pronto!

Se va... el diablo es la sirvienta de su esposa... eso es muy raro...

No me importa ya, con el todo es posible... hasta ser un mandilón...

Entro al cuarto y veo a mi niño dormido, recuerdo cuánto me angustió el hecho de pensar que nos separaran, lo beso en la mejilla. En sólo tres días. Se ha vuelto parte de mi vida...en todo lo que me importa.

¡Soy el chico más afortunado del mundo!

_**Y fin es raro lo sé. Espero que no haya parecido tan raro o aburrido, sinceramente no estoy muy conforme.**_

_**Es una mescla pobre entre romance y comedia, y un poco de alucín.**_

_**La pareja me gusta mucho, la amo! Y e s para el reto del foro 1-8. **_

_**Por favor sean amables, si les pareció malo, no me lo digan, solo váyanse y si les pareció más o menos... sólo díganmelo con cariño.**_

_**Perdón por tardarme tanto en México todavía es cinco de octubre! Y tuve mucho trabajo durante el día!**_

_**Cuídense, un besito!**_


End file.
